


Rebellion

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #94: <a href="http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hogwarts365_mod/66301792/816/816_original.jpg">picture prompt</a>, Running, Rebellion.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #94: [picture prompt](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hogwarts365_mod/66301792/816/816_original.jpg), Running, Rebellion.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Rebellion

~

The dark holding area made Severus wish for light as he followed Sarah. _Light or my wand._

Abruptly, Sarah stopped. “Someone’s coming.” She gesticulated. “Hide.” 

Biting back an oath, Severus looked around. Spotting an alcove he hurried towards it, sliding inside, flattening himself against the wall to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. 

Within moments he heard footsteps. “...hopefully aren’t planning a rebellion,” came a familiar voice.

“And why not?” Sarah whinged. “The boss offered that prick my job!” 

“There’s room for everyone.” Mason sounded smug. 

“He’ll never agree.” 

“Oh, a day or two without food may change his mind.” Mason chuckled. “Anyway, I promised the boss he’d sign up. I have to deliver.” 

“How could he be trusted, though?” 

“We make him take an Unbreakable Vow, naturally.” 

Severus gritted his teeth. His every instinct was to burst out of his hiding place and punch Mason. He held himself back, however, realising he wouldn’t get far against wizards without his wand.

“I may know how to persuade him.” Sarah sounded as if the words were being reluctantly dragged from her. 

“Oh?” 

“Just show him his wand and imply you’ll break it if he doesn’t cooperate.” 

“Hm.” Mason hummed. “Not a bad idea. I was going to let him stew in his own juices for a while longer, though--” 

“I can do it.” 

Sarah sounded eager. Severus held his breath. _Don’t overdo it_!

“Since when are you interested in Snape joining us?” Mason asked. After a moment, however, he laughed. “Ah, I see, you just like tormenting him. Fine, it’s in my office, under the picture of me and my son. Just make sure you don’t actually snap it.” 

“I won’t.” Sarah huffed. “I’m not incompetent.” 

“We’ll see.” There were two sets of receding footsteps. 

Once alone, Severus emerged but didn’t relax. Sarah could still betray him, this could all be some elaborate scheme--

“Here!” 

Severus blinked as Sarah came running and shoved something at him. He exhaled in relief when he realised it was his wand. 

“We’ll have to pretend to duel,” Sarah said. “So no one suspects I helped you. Make it look good.” 

“Oh,” said Severus, raising his wand. “I can do that.”

~


End file.
